Knocking on Heavens Door
by commanderheartache
Summary: It's been a while since Ashley has been to school. For Spencer it's been a while since she has seen anyone like Ashley. This story was posted a few years ago by me and I decided to make a few changes to make it, in my opinion better. It used to Be called, 6 Months.


**So I have posted this story before but that was when I was 14 and lets just say it was bad. I have re-written it and I really hope you all enjoy. Send me a review and tell me what you think.**

Six months, that's how long it's been since I last stepped foot in King High. You can imagine the disappointment that I felt when my so called 'Mother' rang this morning to inform me that if I 'don't get my sorry, good for nothing ass out of bed and get to school, I will regret it' I don't think I could have stopped my eye roll if I had of tried. It's not like she actually cares, she's only interested in that big fat check she gets from my dad every week for taking care of me. I am willing to bet my life that he told her to make sure I at least attempt to go to school or he will cut her payment.

Dad's this big time rock star who happens to travel around the world for a living, performing in front of his 'adoring fans' instead of staying with his daughter. My dad is Raife Davies and to this day I have seen him a total of one hundred and forty-five days since I was six. I know he loves me and I know he wishes he could have more time with me, but when you are a rock star things tend to get on the way. Having a dad as famous as mine it's hard to go anywhere and do anything without having your picture in a magazine somewhere. I can't go anywhere without someone knowing my name. Don't get me wrong, it's great at times but for once in my life I wish I could meet someone who doesn't give a crap who my father is.

So that phone call with my mother is the reason I find myself strolling through the quad twenty minutes late for my first period. In all honesty my mother can't complain, I did turn up to school she never specified when I should be here. The only real problem's that come with turning up to school late is that the good parks towards the front of the school offering a quick escape are always taken and, of course, Mr Dunn the principal likes to patrol the halls looking for anyone who happens to be late.

Today is not an exception. I round the corner just in time to run straight into Mr Dunn. An 'Omph' sound escapes me and I stager backwards.

"Ashley Davies" he exclaims "What a pleasure it is to see you again" he says taking a small step towards me "How long has it been? Around the six month mark?" he questions, raising a brow at me and crossing his arms over his chest.

"It's lovely to see you again sir" I answer back "And yes, I do believe it's been about six months" who am I kidding? I know it's been exactly six months and twenty-one days. Six months and twenty-one days of freedom "What can I do for you sir" I question.

"Well I thought it strange to see you here Miss Davies" he states "In fact I didn't think I would ever see you again. I was just in the process of finding out what it would take to cancel your enrolment here" I raise my eyebrow at him "You seem to have turned up just in time" he says with a smile.

"I've always had good timing sir" I state "Which is why I really do need to get going. I do have a class to get to" I say and try to step around him. I don't get very far before he side steps so he is in front of me again blocking my exit.

"Before you go Ashley" he says as he takes another step towards me "I would like to see you in my office during your lunch break. We need to discuss what happened the last time you were here" to be perfectly honest I have no clue what the crazy old man is talking about but I nod anyway and he smiles "Good. I shall see you then. Have a nice day Ashley" he says before stepping out of my way and shuffling back towards his office. I release a breath I didn't even know I was holding. Mr Dunn is one of those people who just naturally gets on my nerves. He has this superior outlook on everything and everyone and to be honest I wish someone would put him in his place. Plus the guy is a massive pervert.

I turn around just in time to see Mr Dunn quickly turn around and continue walking. "_Caught you" _I think to myself. The man could at least try and hide the fact that he likes staring at my ass. With a slight shiver and a frown I walk off towards my destination. English class.

It's always amazed me that every student in this school can spare the time to stare at anyone who walks past their classroom. It shows exactly how entertaining the classes here are. Every classroom I walk past I feel the eyes of almost every student in the classroom following me, save those who are actually paying attention to the lesion being taught "Nerds" I say under my breath and allow a smile to break out on my face.

It doesn't take long for me to find my classroom. As my hand touches the door knob the bell rings letting everyone know that it is now second period. _"Oh goodie, three more excruciating periods until lunch" _I think to myself allowing a frown to return to my features. I slam my hand down on the door handle and burst into the classroom. I don't bother looking at the teacher. Over the years Mr Luther has learnt to just ignore me which is why I can get away with not bothering to even glance in his direction even while I am at least thirty-five minutes late for the class.

I quickly find my favourite seat noting that it is empty causing me to smile. Everyone has become quite afraid of me over the years. It might have something to do with the fact that A) I am a snarky bitch B) I can ruin them as easily as blinking and C) the kid I put in hospital six months ago. It dawns on me that, that kid is probably why Mr Dunn wants to talk to me during my lunch break. The realisation causing me to frown and drop loudly into my chair. I waste no time in taking my iPod out of my pocket and sticking my earphones in. Mother said I had to attend school, she never actually said I had to listen or do anything. Raign's cover of 'Knocking on Heavens Door' starts to play drowning out any and every sound around me.

I get to the chorus before I feel my headphones slowly being taken out of my ears causing me to jump a little in my seat. Normally the person doing this would be on the ground rolling in pain by now. I say normally because this is not a normal occasion. I find my eyes locked onto the deep blue ones of the blond haired beauty squatting down beside my desk. I was not expecting this. Funny, I don't remember Mr Luther having blue eyes and blond hair, then again I don't remember him being a woman either.

The beautiful blond simply leans forward and whispers "See me after class before grabbing my IPod from my desk and moving back to the front of the classroom where she turns and leans against her desk and beginning to talk to the class again. I was really not expecting this. I don't understand what the blond at the front of the classroom is saying because in all honesty I am just too shocked to function properly. I can just imagine what I look like right now sitting at this desk wide eyed with my mouth hanging open.

"Is there a problem Miss…" she trails off before looking down at what must be the roll on her desk "Miss Davies?" she questions before looking at me again. I can feel myself starting to melt under her intense blue eyes. I clear my throat.

"Not at all Miss…" I pause matching her tone and raising an eyebrow.

"Carlin" she states narrowing her eyes at me

"No problem here, Miss Carlin" I say before smirking at her

"Good" is all she says before turning back to the class to continue the lesson.

Twenty or so minutes later the bell rings signalling the end of class. Everyone stands, including me, and heads towards the door.

"Not you Miss Davies" Miss Carlin say's above the soft roar of the crowd of students walking out the door. I sigh and send a glare in her direction before slumping into the seat closest to me. She waits a moment to allow the last of the students to exit her classroom before walking to the desk in front of mine and leaning against the chair. She stares at me for a moment before she stars to talk.

"You know…" she pauses and licks her lips "Everyone has warned me about you" I scoff "Although, they said I probably wouldn't have to deal with you" She says lowering her voice to a soft hum "I am, however, glad I did have a chance to meet you" I raise an eyebrow at her and she smiles "I wanted to form my own opinion of you" she informs me

"And how's that going so far, Teach?" I question and lean forward in my seat

"Ask me again tomorrow" she says sternly as she pushes herself up from the chair and turns to walk away "Oh…" she say's and turns back towards me "Don't bring this to my class again, hmm" she commands before turning around and strutting back over to her desk "You may leave now Miss Davis. Do try and be on time tomorrow" she says not making eye contact with me, instead placing her glasses on her face and sliding some paperwork towards herself.

I'm taken aback for a moment before I stand and shove my IPod into my pocket and head for the door. I spare one last look at Miss Carlin before pushing the door open and walking slowly to my next class. Looks like I might actually start to enjoy English this year.


End file.
